Paradiso
Paradiso is the capital city of the Trilliant Ring and the "center stone" of Trillia IX's planetary ring. The planet's one and only metropolis, Paradiso is currently home to less than a million residents after experiencing a massive labour shortage during the Synthetic Purge. Flying into the city, one can see it is actually a collection of floating artificial climates and pleasure-domes, all tethered together via immense Light Bridges. These massive connectors crackle with brilliant energy as they align the many floating districts to the planetary ring. While many domes are vibrant monoliths to opulence and excess, others float languidly in the air, devoid of activity. The hollowing out of Paradiso's population has left many segments of the city as ghostly shells of their former glory. The geography constantly in flux, Paradiso's many domes are often rearranged to suit the needs of its tourists and clientele. However, given the massive nature of these constructions and their artificial climates, it is easy to get lost within the depth of the city and forget one is on a planetary ring altogether. Demographics can help by expanding this section. Topics to cover: * Synthetic Purge -> Labour Shortage, former 3mil population. * Cultural Burghs, inclusive place to integrate cultures, but not all those cultures get along. * Class Divides, between Functionaries/Workers, and the Upper Echelon/visiting nobles Government can help by expanding this section. Economy can help by expanding this section. Infrastructure The Shelf The main element of Paradiso is known as the Shelf, a collection of nine interconnected platforms and by far the largest livable segment of Paradiso. While the city's elite generally live on their own floating domes and ecosystems, the majority of residents and workers live on the Shelf. This set of hexagonal platforms snakes alongside the planetary ring, linking to one another as if it was a continuous superstructure. While the systems and technology exists to separate and rearrange parts of the Shelf, it has not been moved or disturbed in living memory. The way these platforms are connected creates two different "heights" (or distances from the planetary ring), known colloquially as the Upper Shelf and Lower Shelf. Connected on the ends of the Shelf are the Galleries - two main landing ports, positioned to the "east" and "west" along the ring. Similar to the rest of the superstructure, they are technically mobile but have remained untouched for most of living memory. Docking ports can be seen along the length of these facilities, acting as public entrances and exits to the city and whirring with activity. Their exteriors are littered with half-finished space yachts, incoming materials shipments, docked Executive-class cruise liners, and new domes in construction to expand the city's infrastructure. Trilliant Headquarters Among the landmarks that dot the skyline of Paradiso, Trilliant Headquarters is perhaps the most ornate. This massive crystalline spire pierces through the planetary ring, acting as its primary power source and one anchored point along its circumference. Tidally locked with Igliza's star, it is said that light shines perfectly through the superstructure to the Shining Wastes below. Despite the facility's ubiquity in the skyline, the activities that occur within the facility are off-limits to most visitors. While some of the more ostentatious infrastructure is available to public tours, most of its cavernous arcology is only open to trusted employees of the Trilliant Ring. The Cathedral is a hexagonal structure beneath the planetary ring that circles Trilliant HQ's bottom spire. This armoured facility floats conspicuously out of the city's exterior skyline and acts as the base of operations for the Trilliant Ring's local government, planetary administration, and security forces. Lined with massive Trillium plates and bays for a small armada of Civility Defense Drones, this facility was designed as a defensive bastion should the ring ever come under attack. Orbiting around the upper spire of Trilliant HQ is The Bezel. The Bezel is not actually a single facility, but a term used to describe the vast array of floating workstations, factories, foundries, and studios. Arranged in a circular plane, these interconnected facilities are where most of the Trilliant Ring's work gets done. The eclectic mix of small and large facilities are connected by a field of Light Bridges which connect the platforms to each other and the upper spire. Onlookers can constantly see the buzzing activity of gravships and transports hopping people, materials, and products between platforms. Districts (In Development) Trillia IX's culture broadly promotes integration, rather than assimilation or cultural republicanism. The planet, and Paradiso specifically, boasts an open society that seeks to integrate and learn lessons from other cultures, rather than wishing others to adapt in order to fit in. As such, it is a jumble of customs and values reflecting the diverse backgrounds and interests of its members. Eccentricities are encouraged and are appreciated for the value and novelty they bring to society. There are numerous food markets, bazaars, and cultural displays littered throughout the streets of Paradiso. Burghs of specific cultures and enclaves of people shape the architecture, sights, sounds, and smells of different districts. In many areas, there are even notable cultural differences between each side of the street. This makes the city an eclectic sight for pedestrians and members of the Functionary Class and stands in stark-contrast to the isolated pleasure domes and sculpted belvedere of the Founders and Upper Echelon. Some of the noteworthy burghs include: Alo I Lalo On the underside of the lower shelf, secured by powerful gravity engines, the Alo I Lalo district hangs with its buildings spiraling towards the planet's surface. The district is a market, renowned for its architecture and view of the Shining Wastes which form its sky. To enter the district it is required to pass through the finely gravitically tuned Twirl Slates, a seemingly leisurely path that transitions travelers to their new orientation. Alo I Lalo is divided between the tourist area and the area natives frequent most. Towards the tourist area there is no shortage of restaurants, clubs and bars. In the native area you will find a huge food market with non-euclidean architecture full of strange delights and delicacies. However its most famous feature is at the intersection of these two: its produce market. Here you can find colourful arrays of fruits, vegetables, and berries from all over the sector, along with many of Trilliant’s own botanical creations. Nearby spiraling, seemingly overgrown garden-parks can be visited where many of these creations are grown including the famous Stargard Orangeries. Trillians visit this district often as it is the primary food market on the Ring. A further attraction of the district is Rosaphire Maze. A marvelous labyrinth founded by the architect of Alo I Lalo - Lisa von Stargard - in 3083. Its operation is kept hidden from the world however some facts are known about its mysterious functions. It is shaped by 1337 interconnected plates that are adorned with walls, plants, fountains, portals, and other decorations that are designed to give a false sense of direction. Every three weeks the virtual intelligence that runs the labyrinth calculates a new setup and the plates are rearranged. Twice a year there is a great race arranged here where the first to get through the labyrinth often wins great prizes; not to mention renown. Ghost Town Known originally as Synthetic Heights, this section of the Upper Shelf is positioned at the entrance to the east Gallery. The region is a massive arcology and residential complex designed to accommodate synthetic craftsmen and artisans of the Trilliant Ring. Following House Crux's Synthetic Purge, the area has been massively depopulated and become home to squatters and recluses. While Trilliant Ring security forces sweep the region with some regularity, the region is eerily inactive, earning it the nickname "Ghost Town". Fradley Square This open-air venue is styled after the Agoras of ancient Athens, inset into the floor and surrounded by steps. The rim of the square has six levels of marbled steps - each representing one of Lovelace's original Habitats. The large square is located in the Lower Shelf, just outside the Trilliant Technical College. Former members of House Triangulum, visiting professors, and students alike use this picturesque square as place to discuss and debate ideas. The mainstay of the Agora is a massive holofield and data visualization system, accessible to the public and often used by students for their dissertations. Gravfield generators, graciously donated by a visiting professor from House Triangulum, allow speakers to discuss from a floating vantage point, hovering effortlessly above the crowd of passersby. Remote file transfer allows anyone entering the square to seamlessly access its holofield projectors, interactive lecture aids, and even impressive coloured light shows. These tools - at the insistence of the faculty - also integrate seamlessly with Habitat One Interfaces (HOIs) for added control. This public access has made the square a frequent spot for student pranks and mischievous displays, highlighting the two communities living in the area. The surrounding area is a medium density residential neighbourhood, hosting a mix of former members of House Triangulum who have joined the Trilliant Ring and the college's unofficial student ghetto. An odd mix of tightly packed, communal-living residences can be found just streets away from upscale, detached manors for the highly paid professors of the technical college. For some strange reason, this region of the city is also infested with rogue breeds of uplifted cats. Shrine of the Immaculate Perfection At the height of the Upper Shelf, a lone shrine to the High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox looms above a sea of wealthy homesteads. This rich, low-density residential neighbourhood - sometimes called The Heights - is home to visitors and patrons from Andophael and the clergy. The section of the city also boasts impressive natural scenery. Manicured lawns, botanical gardens, and religious iconography give way to steeped manors and high-class homes. The Heights is the common meeting place for parishioners and pilgrims, and most of the city's religious population live within a bearable travelling distance. Being able to afford a home close to the Shrine itself is seen as a status symbol among the High Church clergy of Paradiso. The Shrine itself was founded to the 7th Holy Virtue, Diligence. However, it espouses an odd dogma among the faithful, promoting a pursuit of perfection that is more in line with culture of Paradiso as a whole. It's teachings focus on the constant improvement of both physical and mental capacity through practice, exercise, attention to one's health, and concerted effort. As one of the only formal shrines within Paradiso, this region attracts a substantial portion of the city's population during weekly ceremonies. Especially after the Synthetic Purge, it is claimed that nearly a quarter of the city shuffles into The Heights on any given day of prayer. Arcadium Elysia Marble pillars and covered markets mark the four street entrances to "the Arcadium". This rectangular arrangement of six city blocks is home to former residents of Diomikato and caters to the culture of House Aquila. The main gala-grounds in the centre of this region host a stage used for fighting bouts and displays of martial arts. Newcomers from Diomikato are often greeted by the welcoming phrase "Alvernus alla porta Elysium" which very loosely means "from the gates of hell to heaven's door." The Hong Trail A long street snakes back and forth along the entrance to the Upper Shelf, part of Paradiso's largest platform. This section of the city is called The Hong Trail, covering about a kilometer of roadway and three stories of vertical climb. This escarpment is home to emigres from Hong Lu City and provides one of the city's more beautiful vantage points. Along the top of the final road-length is a Karaoke bar by the name of "Ở đầu", or "At the Top." City officials would never openly admit it, but the community understands that the establishment is a front for communications with the 14 Red Dogs Triad. The Canopies The Canopies is a section of the Lower Shelf along the waterfront of its artificial lake. It earns its namesake from the hanging silks of purple, blue, and black that decorate and crisscross its tight alleys and walkways. These silks honour the colours of House Lyra and House Vela, providing shade to the pedestrian-only walkways below. The Canopies are actually a collection of two different districts, one placed atop the other. Below the tangle of sheets, in narrow halls and darkened passages is Paradiso's cultural district. Residents from Orpheus and House Lyra frequent the area and have become accustomed, even fond of the sheltered vibe that it provides. Tall, straight-walled buildings fill much of the area and the pristine limestone surfacing give the district below an ancient feel. A mix of individual residences, small businesses, antique book stores, aromatic coffee houses, and bohemian ventures can be found nestled into the bottom floors of these ornate structures. This section of the capital also hosts libraries, symphonies, and art galleries available for public viewing. The inability to move vehicles into the district provides logistical challenges, but gives the lower Canopies its distinct, secretive atmosphere. The Canopies above could not be more different, and the tops of these buildings host their own cultural style. Limestone crenelations, interlocking pedestrian bridges, and coloured cobblestone roofs present odd navigation markings that only the navigators of House Vela seem to understand. Fortunately, the district is almost entirely flat and vibrantly sunny - letting most visitors see exactly where they are going from anywhere above the Canopies. Most entrances to buildings actually enter downwards into the roofs of buildings below, but one structure stands out above the rest. Poking out from the canopy of silks, alleys, and flat-roofed buildings is a lone tower known as the Pharos Observatory. The observatory provides a vantage over the entire Lower Shelf and an unobstructed view of the stars. The Cogs Within the internal infrastructure of the Upper Shelf is a series of mechanical tunnels and access ways known as the Cogs. In addition to providing utility and maintenance access to the rest of the Upper Shelf above it, these passages are home to the Maja District. It's said that something about the steam pipes, unconscionably hot/humid atmosphere, and humming planetary engines make the residents from Maja feel more at home. While the area is generally more impoverished than the rest of the Upper Shelf, it is also the home chosen by the House Fornax embassy. Notable Domes Beyond its fixed infrastructure, the city contains many well-known artificial domes. Created and gathered over the last two centuries, these domes each serve a purpose - whether it be entertainment, logistics, security, commerce, or otherwise. Below is a list of some of the more notable and interesting domes that can be found within Paradiso, such as the Rosewood Jungle Habitation. Rosewood Jungle Habitation Nestled within Trillia's plentiful pleasure domes and artistically sculpted belvedere is a dome like no-other. Reserved as a space for the Trilliant Ring's Upper Echelon to escape the commotion of day to day life, this artificial climate is available only for special events or the truly honoured on Trillia IX. It is a place of absolute majesty and serenity. The Rosewood Jungle Habitation holds Amazonian trees and genetically engineered recreations of ancient Terra's most eclectic sights. Bright pink roses and fiery orange tiger-lilies spring from the vines and tree trunks that form a canopy above, adding warmth and character. Isolated clearings act as personal sanctuaries, with the thick rows of trees blocking sight, sound, and signal from the outside world. Crystalline ponds fill much of these chambers as does the bubbling sound of calm streams and swimming koi. Nile lotus drift across their surface and add a sweetly smelling aroma to the humid jungle air. The cheerful chirping of uplifted songbirds can be heard beyond, enchanting the deeper jungle. Meanwhile, the center of the habitation holds a massive clearing, open to the majesty of space above and filled with creatures aplenty. The familiar koi-ponds are present, but stalked by wading flamingos. Larger beasts are kept as wonders, including genetically revived Cretaceous and Jurassic dinosaurs, who trundle across the plains in search of food and water. There may be more mysteries buried in the depths of the trees, but few are allowed to visit, and none but the Founders are left to wander unescorted. The Gravplex Home of the Trilliant Eternals. can help by expanding this section. Culture Main article: Trilliant Culture The dominant theme of both the organizational culture of the Trilliant Ring and the popular culture of Trillia IX is the pursuit of perfection. Influenced heavily by the immortality offered by Life-Extension Therapy and the proliferation of physical augmentation, this culture has been shaped by the idea that given sufficient time any skill is acquirable, any status or life state is attainable, and constantly striving to improve oneself is the life best lived. Society focuses less on what someone has acquired or the natural talents they possess, and more on seeking to better oneself. This culture has development into a society that values individuality, ambition, self-expression, and personal freedom. The society's preoccupation with personal improvement has shaped popular culture dramatically. It is a society which admires practice and effort while admonishing complacency. Therefore, cultural activities which have no rigidly defined "perfect state" tend to be very popular, especially those which promote individual expression or show devotion to a specific craft. Fashion, musical instruments, body modification, craftsmanship, and contests or games of skill have become an integral part of popular culture on Trillia IX. This culture is notably Libertarian in its outlook, preferring individual rights over group rights and idolizing the sanctity of personal freedom, but it is also very socially progressive and permissive of many modes of self-expression. Category:Trilliant Ring Locations Category:Igliza Category:Cities